Items 3, 4, and 7a
by Lys ap Adin
Summary: Takao doesn't have a list—he has lists. Midorima and Takao, smut, and hand kink.


**Title:** Items 3, 4, and 7a  
**Characters/Pairings:** Midorima and Takao  
**Summary:** Takao doesn't have a list—he has _lists_.  
**Notes:** Adult for smut. Written for Porn Battle XV. 1859 words, and if Takao kinking on Midorima's hands is wrong, I don't ever want to be right.

* * *

**Items 3, 4, and 7a**

All allegations made by certain team senpai notwithstanding, Kazunari does not succeed in actually getting Shin-chan into bed until after Rakuzan knocks them out of the Winter Cup. It's not for lack of effort on his part, of course, because Kazunari does everything but wrap himself up in a bow before throwing himself at Shin-chan. But Shin-chan is Shin-chan, and he does things in his own time. That includes finally choosing to act on the connection that's been humming between them since last summer.

Whatever. Kazunari's not complaining—there's no way he would have gotten this far in life if he didn't know how to hold onto his patience and persevere in the face of long odds. Good things come to those who wait and all that, and Shin-chan is a damned good thing, totally worth waiting for. Or so Kazunari decides after the first time, when Shin-chan finally pushed up him against a wall in the locker room to kiss him. (Kazunari still doesn't know whether Shin-chan meant for them to end up frantically grinding their hips together until they came in their pants, but he's not complaining about _that_, either.)

It's not entirely fair that his class standing is the only one that drops a few points because they spend the next few weeks stealing every opportunity they can to figure out the splendid multitude of ways in which two athletic guys with active libidos and a lot of determination can get off together, but Kazunari just figures that's one more reasons that they call Shin-chan a miracle and not him.

But okay, there's one thing that's starting to drive Kazunari nuts, way more than it ought to, and that's the damn tape wrapping Shintarou's fingers.

Shin-chan can be bare-ass naked in Kazunari's bed (which is a _glorious_ sight, don't get him wrong), but he'll still keep his precious fingers all wrapped up. If he's the one to open Kazunari up, it's with his other hand, and the heavens forbid that he should jerk Kazunari off with his taped fingers—actually, wait, come to think of it, that would be pretty hot, so Kazunari adds that to his list of filthy fantasies about Shin-chan. Anyway, the point is that Kazunari is starting to be just a little fixated on those taped fingers, and there comes a point when he just _has _to say something about them.

A guy doesn't play as point guard without learning a few things about strategy; Kazunari chooses his time and place with care, selecting an afternoon when Shin-chan's mother is out shopping with his sister and his father is out of town for business. He waits until after they've taken the edge off with a mutual handjob. (Honestly, Kazunari kind of loves being a teenager. Quality may be superior to quantity, but that doesn't mean that quantity doesn't have a lot going for it, too. Who needs a refractory period, anyway?)

They're starting to get their breaths back and Shin-chan is sprawled out beneath him, utterly relaxed and smiling just a bit. The way Kazunari sees it, he's not going to get a better chance than this. "Hey, Shin-chan." He kisses the side of Shin-chan's throat until Shin-chan makes a sound to indicate that he's listening. "Got a question for you."

"Should I brace myself?" Shin-chan asks, but there's only idle good humor in it, and no acid.

"Mm, I don't _think_ so…" Kazunari sets his fingers on Shin-chan's shoulder and walks them down his arm and over his palm until he can lace his fingers with Shin-chan's. "Do you ever think about taking this off?"

Shin-chan is quiet under him; when he speaks, his tone is cautious. "I presume that you don't mean for games."

"Well, no. I mean when we're like this." Kazunari rubs his thumb over Shin-chan's, following the careful spiral of the tape.

"You of all people know why I don't care to risk damaging my fingers." When Kazunari peeks at him, Shin-chan is frowning. "Why would I unwrap them for this?"

He's not outright dismissing the idea, so Kazunari takes that as an opportunity to delve into the issue a bit. "Well, you don't really think you're going to injure your fingers while we're having sex, do you?"

Shin-chan frowns up at him some more. "I see nothing to be gained from taking unnecessary risks."

Hmm. That doesn't sound too promising, really; Shin-chan can be awful conservative sometimes.

Before Kazunari can figure out how he wants to regroup, Shin-chan purses his lips. "Why are you asking, anyway?"

Kazunari sees no reason not to go ahead and explain. "I was wondering if you'd unwrap them for me."

Shin-chan looks up at him, about as puzzled as Kazunari's seen him in a while. "_Why_?"

Geez, where should he even start? "Because it'd be hot, that's why." Kazunari shrugs when Shin-chan turns a look full of disbelief on him. "What, don't you believe I have a whole bunch of dirty fantasies about your hands?"

Nothing is more adorable than the way Shin-chan will blush at the most unexpected times. He colors now. "You're joking."

"Why would I joke about this?" Kazunari lifts Shin-chan's hand and glances at it. "I mean, even if we forget about the fact that you have amazing hands—" Shintarou makes an embarrassed sound. "—shut up, you totally do—anyway, you've always got your fingers wrapped up. It's a little stupid how much time I spend thinking about unwrapping them."

Shin-chan looks up at him, expressionless but for the little line between his eyebrows. "You're really serious."

"Well… yeah?" Kazunari grins at him. "I bet if I took a poll, I could find a whole bunch of people who'd agree with me."

Shin-chan grimaces. "Please don't."

"I'm just saying—" Kazunari begins.

Shintarou interrupts him to say, "All right." When Kazunari blinks at him, Shin-chan takes a breath and squeezes his hand. "If you want to unwrap them, then suit yourself."

He's making a show of sounding gruff; Kazunari pretty much _has_ to kiss him then, because he knows perfectly well that this is a much bigger deal than Shin-chan wants to make it out to be. Shin-chan makes a grumpy sound at him—they can both read each other pretty well by now—but after a moment he relaxes into the kiss and raises his other hand to cup Kazunari's head, and that's good. That's very good, in fact; Kazunari devotes himself to the business of kissing Shin-chan for a while, because there's seriously nothing as much fun as lounging against Shin-chan's chest and making out with him.

Besides, there's a thread of tension running through Shin-chan even now, like he's not really sure of what he's committed himself to yet, and that's no way to proceed at all.

Kazunari kisses Shin-chan until they're both starting to be breathless and getting hard again, and it's only then that he lifts his head. He waits until Shin-chan opens his eyes to smile and lift Shin-chan's hand to his lips. When he closes his teeth on the edge of the taping on Shin-chan's index finger and tugs it loose, Shin-chan's eyes go wide and then dark, and he makes a guttural sound. Kazunari makes a sound of his own, in fact, because he can feel the way Shin-chan's cock twitches and goes hard all at once. He can't help responding to that, grinding his hips down as heat throbs low in his belly, and goes after the rest of the taping eagerly, tugging it loose and letting it flutter down to rest on Shin-chan's chest.

Shin-chan groans, lifting his hips up to meet Kazunari's, and bites his lip. "Happy now?"

"Are you _kidding_?" Kazunari grins and runs his tongue over Shin-chan's fingers, licking a slow stripe from the base of them to the tips before he closes his mouth on Shin-chan's index and middle fingers and sucks.

Shintarou groans and closes his other hand on Kazunari's ass, pulling him closer as he jerks his hips up against Kazunari's. Kazunari closes his own eyes and groans as he grinds down, sliding his tongue over the pads of Shin-chan's fingers. He's just thinking that this is going to be a very short, successful grinding session when Shin-chan pulls his fingers free of his mouth.

"Hey," Kazunari protests, opening his eyes again, but he stops when he sees that Shin-chan is grappling with the lube, slicking his bare, wet fingers. "Oh, fuck, Shin-chan—"

"Say you'll let me," Shin-chan says, husky. His color is running high. "Please—"

"Are you kidding?" Kazunari grins at him, dizzy with his delight. "That's on the top ten list of things I want you to do to me."

Shin-chan pauses in the act of reaching behind Kazunari. "You have a list?"

"I have _lists_," Kazunari tells him. "Alphabetized and itemized and everything—_oh_." He groans when he feels Shin-chan's fingers stroking against him, into him, sinking deep. The stretch is good, but the fact that those are the fingers Shin-chan uses to make his perfect three-pointers and they're _inside him_ is even better. Kazunari groans and arches over Shin-chan, pushing down on Shin-chan's fingers as the heavy pressure of them curls tight at the base of his spine.

Shin-chan is watching him—he always watches when he's doing this, like he can't get enough of how Kazunari looks. "Takao," he says, hoarse, twisting his fingers and sending a punch of sensation through Kazunari. "Oh, Takao…"

Kazunari grabs for the lube and smears it over his palm. "Okay, you're gonna have to get inside me _right now_," he pants, sliding his hand between their bodies and closing it on Shin-chan's cock.

Shin-chan groans, breathless, and says, "With pleasure."

The next few moments are chaotic as Shin-chan reaches for Kazunari's hips to lift him up and Kazunari guides Shin-chan's cock against him, and then there's nothing but the ache of it as he sinks himself down on Shin-chan, groaning with how good it is. He gropes for Shin-chan's hands, tangling their fingers together, all heedless of the mess; Shin-chan grips his hands tightly, gazing up at him and groaning as he plants his feet wide and rocks himself up into Kazunari's body.

It's fantastic; Kazunari arches over him, riding him hard and panting with the way every movement of their bodies sends pleasure rocketing through him. His only regret is that it's over too soon—he grinds down against Shin-chan and comes just like that, shouting as the pleasure pulses through him.

Shin-chan can't help but follow after him, bucking under him and groaning as he spills himself into Kazunari's body.

Kazunari slumps over him, breathing hard and feeling as though he must be glowing with satisfaction. "_Please_ tell me we can do that again."

"Nngh," Shin-chan says, because it usually takes him a while to become verbal again after he comes. But after a bit he says, "You don't actually have a list, do you?"

"We just checked off items 3, 4, and 7a," Kazunari tells him, and laughs until he gets a stitch in his side at the alarmed look Shin-chan gives him.

**end**

Comments are always lovely!


End file.
